Princess
by AmoreSempre
Summary: After everything that happened, Draco grew up and had a daughter. Now his daughter, Lily, has decided to switch from her fancy Paris wizard school to the school of her parents childhood. What secrets will the walls of Hogwarts hold?


Prologue

Draco Malfoy was the same person, except now he had a wife and a daughter. He was still an ass-hole, and he was still very full of himself, but now he was on the right side. When he didn't kill Dumbledore that fateful night, he decided he wasn't the man he thought he was.

After Snape took him away to where Voldemort was in hiding, Draco decided to change his plan. He ran away from his life and started hiding from the Death Eaters sent after him. His new plan was to hide until Voldemort started the Final Battle. Then he would fight on the right side.

Now don't get me wrong, Draco was not all sugar and candy. He still didn't like the "Golden Trio", but he didn't like them because he didn't like them. Draco wasn't going to let some evil wizard, who wouldn't quit, dictate his life.

So when the time came for the Final Battle, Draco had chosen which side he was on. He hadn't been welcomed back very happily, but Harry Potter would take all the help he could get. In the end, they had won and Voldemort was gone. Draco didn't say goodbye to anyone, but picked up his things and whisked Pansy away to the French countryside.

Present

Lilly had lived in France her whole life. She had lived in France in style. Her parents were probably in the top 10 of most wealthy people in France. To the outside world her father was Draco Malfoy, CEO of a major telephone company, her mother was Pansy Malfoy, housemother and member of the most elite country club, and she was Lilly Malfoy, daughter of the coolest parents ever, and luckiest girl in the world.

Remember this is the outside world. On the inside, Draco Malfoy was a husband who was never home, Pansy was a mother who drank too much and had affairs, and Lilly was the kid caught in the middle of it all.

Lilly went to the most well known school in France, Le Riche Venu. Of course, this school was for witches and wizards. Lilly was one of the best in her class, but she wasn't so good that she was a nerd or a teacher's pet. She was just naturally skilled. She had been practicing ever since she understood. Her father was very adamant about her being the best.

On the morning of September 1st, Lilly had to wake-up 3 hours earlier than usual, at 6:00, just to get ready for her trip to London. This year, Lilly had decided to go back to her roots. She was going to Hogwarts.

As she woke up, she looked around her room. It wasn't her at all, but it was definitely a princess room. Baby pink walls with ruffled white bedding on a king sized bed. This was a little girls dream come true. Problem was, she was 16 years old.

Lilly loved her parents, but she never should have let them design her room. She wanted more of a Rich and Famous, not Fluffy and Frilly. She sighed as she sat up and rubbed her gray eyes.

_Damn. I went to sleep with mascara on again. What time is it?_

Lilly looked at the clock. Six sharp.

Do I really want to do this? Go to my mothers and fathers school? I don't want to have to deal with my teachers treating me differently, just because of how great my parents were. I look exactly like my father, so they will definitely know I am his daughter.

Wait. She had no idea what her parents were like in their school.

_Were my parents good in school? What was Hogwarts really like?_

She had no idea. All she had heard were her parent's stories about it, and those stories were very minimal in specifics. All they had really told her was that there were four houses, and she wanted to be in Slytherin. They had also told her stories about how annoying all the other houses were.

Other than that, she had no idea what Hogwarts was all about. She didn't know the teachers or the students, or even the history of the school. But she had seen pictures, and she had to say, the castle was beautiful. Compared to the school she went to now, which was modern and boring, the school looked like a princess should be locked in the top room of the tallest tower.

Lilly was a bit of a hopeless romantic. She read all of the romantic novels, watched all of the romantic comedies, and dreamed all of the romantic dreams. That's why she hated her fluffy room. There was no romance. She loved Paris though, that had plenty of romance.

She couldn't understand why she wanted to leave all of this behind, but something about it was so enticing. Going away to a whole different world, experiencing something new. Starting over with everything.

This all was going through Lilly's mind as she sat in her bed for almost half an hour. Once she realized how late it had gotten, she panicked. She had to leave. Her father came knocking at her door.

"Lill? It's really late. Do you have everything ready? Have you showered? Are you packed? Do you have your list?"

Her dad was very happy about her going to Hogwarts.

"Dad. Go away. I will be out there in a minute. Just wait for me at the car."

Lilly got out of bed and went to her closet. There was only one outfit that her mother had picked out before she left for the country club this morning. All the rest of her clothes were packed, so she had no choice but to wear it.

The outfit was a skirt suit. It was horribly classy. The matching skirt and blazer were and off white with pink flowers decorating it. To go underneath the outfit was a white scoop neck camisole, and for shoes her mother had picked out the most hideous pair of white slip-ons that wad a frilly lace around the ankle.

I cannot wear this horrible outfit. It is utterly unattractive.

Lilly sighed and gave in. What else could she do, she had to get out to the car, or else she would miss the train. That would not be a good start to the New Year, and her new life.

Lilly got dressed and fixed her hair. It wasn't really fixing her hair though. She never had golden hair out of place. She couldn't help it; she was born with great looks. Even if her father was a jerk, he was definitely a hunk. If Draco weren't Lilly's father, she would maybe think he was attractive.

When she was done getting the sleep off of her face, she grabbed her trunk and headed down to the car. She was ready to start her life over.


End file.
